


Like hearing angels sing

by grraey



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, I dont know how to tag, I dont really know how to write, Shy? Yuri, confident kwangbae, didnt proofread, hyeyul, maybe kkuchaen as sideship, probably fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grraey/pseuds/grraey
Summary: hyewon likes food more than naps. but she likes yuri's voice more
Relationships: Jo Yuri/Kang Hyewon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyewon just wants to sleep and Yuri unknowingly sings her a lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is way too long for nothing much happening...

The bell rings. Finally. Hyewon thinks. She can barely keep her eyes open as the teacher rambles on about the activities for next week. Hyewon normally likes this class. She enjoys solving math problems much to the confusion of her best friend Sakura. Said best friend is the reason why she has been slipping in and out of her consciousness for the past few hours.

“Hyewon-ah, if you don’t hurry up, we’re not gonna get a sniff of the good food at the cafeteria.” Sakura yells at her while she plays on her phone. Hyewon glares at her. At least she tries to as she wonders where the pink-haired girl gets her energy. She didn’t sleep a wink either so how on earth is she still energetic? Hyewon wonders as she slumps back on her desk, watching Sakura leave while still focused on her game.

Hyewon is about to fall asleep for the tenth time today when she is jerked awake by the noise from the busy hallway. She grunts in frustration and decides to get up. Normally, she’d choose food over sleep. But today, Hyewon just wants to lie down in a quiet place. So she does that and heads to an old club room that no one uses anymore. No one goes there because it’s usually locked and it’s conveniently in the corner of the building that hardly anyone goes to. Student Council President Kwon Eunbi once asked her to do an errand. She hated it at the time and reluctantly did it but now she’s grateful because she still has the key to the room. She smiles to herself, feeling lucky.

Hyewon’s phone vibrates in her pocket nonstop. She turns it on only to put it on silent. It’s Sakura and she wants to play together. And while she likes Sakura and enjoy playing games with her, the promise of dreamland simply sounds more enticing at the moment. Your other friends, Chaeyeon and Yena, can keep her company anyway.

Hyewon smiles again as she turns the key to the door. She goes to the seat in front by the window and immediately puts her head down on the desk.

Footsteps. Great, she forgot to lock the door. The sound of incoming footsteps jolts Hyewon awake. Before she could think about what she was doing, she was already groggily crouching behind the teacher’s desk. She wonders who it could be. Neither the teachers nor the security officers really roam around this area. She was already well hidden under the desk when she realizes that there wasn’t really a reason to hide. The room isn’t exactly off-limits and she could easily make up some sort of an excuse since she had the master key with her. But before she could come out of the desk, the door swings open.

“I’m fine ma. The students here seem nice. And the campus is really nice too. Don’t worry about me, ma,” A girl with an accent says to her phone(?) Hyewon sighs inwardly. She guesses she’ll have to stay here a while if she doesn’t want to scare off this girl and make herself look like a creep by suddenly coming out. She hopes she goes away quickly. “Bye then, ma. Take care.” The girl says as she ends her phone call(?) Hyewon was about to sigh in relief when she hears the sound of a chair being pulled.

“Great. Just great.” Hyewon thinks to herself. She just missed the timing and now she’d have to wait until the girl leaves which would probably be when lunch ends. Maybe this isn't too bad. She tries to convince herself as she leans forward on her arm to sleep.

One second into her sleep, a song plays. Hyewon almost grunts. She has had about it. Maybe it’s fine to look like a weirdo to this stranger. But the voice that comes next stops her.

_Oh, ey_

_You don't know, babe  
When you hold me  
And kiss me slowly  
It's the sweetest thing  
And it don't change  
If I had it my way  
You would know that you are_

Hyewon is getting tired of crouching in an old desk that doesn’t exactly smell like roses or other nice things. But as she listens to this stranger’s enchanting voice, she thinks for the second time today but much more genuinely, “Maybe this isn’t too bad.”

_You're the coffee that I need in the morning  
You're my sunshine in the rain when it's pouring  
Won't you give yourself to me  
Give it all, oh_

For the nth time today, she nods off to sleep and this time she didn’t need silence. But, of course, nothing ever goes perfectly in life. Drifting towards dreamland, Hyewon bumps her head on the desk, fortunately not so loudly. But the grunt that comes next doesn’t go unnoticed by the singing girl who stops.

“I-is someone there?” The sound of panic evident in the girl’s voice as she almost falls out of her chair in surprise.

Crap. Hyewon thinks. So much for being lucky today, huh?

“Don’t worry, I’m not a ghost or a creep,” Hyewon says as she stands up from the under the desk, trying to sound as convincing as she can. “This isn’t as weird as it looks, okay? I was just taking a nap here when you came in.” She continues but the girl may or may not have heard what she was saying as she remains half-standing, looking ready to escape with her mouth agape.

Hyewon chuckles a little and the other girl seems to have finally come to her senses. She looks at Hyewon incredulously, almost looking offended by the laughter.

“I’m sorry. This is kind of a ridiculous situation. But I promise it’s not as weird as it may seem. I just thought you were a teacher or something so I hid and I missed the timing to go out,” she says trying to sound cool to hide how nervous she actually feels.

The other girl’s mouth opens and closes, as she tries and fails to say something. And for the first time, the long-haired girl actually looks at the owner of the voice that lulled her to sleep. The stranger is in a sort of half-squat position. Her hand is clutching the desk as her other hand holds one of the straps of her bag. She looks ready to bolt. The corners of Hyewon’s lips twitch a little, seeing how cute she is panicked. She almost smiles but keeps a straight face, not wanting to offend the stranger any further. The girl looks a bit smaller than her. And her short brown hair falls right above her shoulders.

A beat passes.

Hyewon realizes she’s been staring for a second too long and finally looks away, scratching the back of her neck not knowing what to do with her hands. The stranger still isn’t saying anything so she glances back. She’s still frozen in place and Hyewon is starting to worry.

“Are you okay?” Hyewon quietly and slowly says as she takes a step forward. She looks at the girl’s nametag, who remains still. “Earth to Jo Yuri?” She says the name carefully, like they were words that weren’t for her to speak. The other girl flinches at the sound of her name and she takes a step back, forgetting about the chair and consequently hitting it with the back of her leg. Pretty hard.

“Ouch,” Hyewon mouths as Yuri yelps loudly. “Are you okay? Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” She tries to look as sympathetic and gentle as she could.

“I-it’s fine. S-sorry.” Yuri mumbles quietly and at a speed that the other girl could barely comprehend. 

Hyewon snickers at how adorably nervous the short-haired girl is.

“Y-yah!” Yuri’s face turns a little serious and she puts her hands at her hips, trying to look mad. “Don’t you think it’s a little rude to laugh? T-this is kind of your fault, you know? You almost gave me a heart attack,” her words come like a bullet train. Hyewon also notices the Busan accent that fits the girl to a tee. And Judging by the earlier conversation, she seems to be a new student.

Hyewon covers her mouth with the back of her hand but she hasn’t stopped laughing. “I’m sorry. I just thought that you’d make a good rapper. A cute one too,” she remarks to the other girl who then raises her eyebrows in disbelief.

Annoyed, Yuri glances at her nametag. “Kang Hyewon-ssi,” She starts with a huff. She’s been trying to use her Seoul accent but she often slips up when she’s angry and speaks too quickly. The girl from Busan was about to say more when Hyewon's last sentence finally registers.

The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch break.

“I think that’s my cue to leave,” Hyewon says as she starts walking away from Yuri who is still speechless. “See you later, cutie.” She teases as she waves her goodbye.

//

“Where have you been?” Sakura yells at her as she sits down at her desk.

“I took a nap. I couldn’t sleep last night because of a certain person’s influence,” she side-eyes Sakura, pretending to be angry.

She takes her phone out and sighs when she realizes that her earphones are missing. She'd go back to the club room but it's not like anyone would take it. Actually. Maybe it would be better if _someone_ took it. She thinks. What?

Sakura continues to complain about Hyewon ignoring her during lunch and losing the game. But Hyewon is too busy thinking about the stranger with an oddly soothing voice. Her tone as beautiful as her face. What?

That must be the lack of sleep speaking.

She smiles slightly to herself and hits Sakura playfully. The other girl frowns at her in confusion, not having ever seen her like that before.

"Kkura, let's play all night again later." Hyewon says with a glint in her eyes. She wonders how tomorrow will go.

Hyewon turns to look outside the window. The sun seems to be shining brighter than usual.

_Maybe today isn’t too bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a fic so it's sucky in like every aspect haha. I wrote it on a whim and I didn't proofread because I'm lazy and will end up not posting when I realize how bad it is lmao. not really sure where this is going but i might write more(??)
> 
> If anyone's reading this, thank you <3
> 
> Yuri was singing H.E.R. - Best Part ft. Daniel Caesar in case anyone was wondering lol


	2. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuri thinks too much about everything but hyewon's flirting goes over her head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know why youre still reading this but thank you :))

The bell rings. _Finally_. Jo Yuri thinks as the teacher gives out some instructions for this assignment? A project? She hasn’t been paying enough attention. At all. The short-haired girl has been on auto-pilot since the end of lunch. Or more precisely, since she met that odd girl from the club room.

“Yuri-ah!” Someone calls out to her as she walks mindlessly to the door. Yuri turns to see her seatmate who beams at her. Yako? Or was it Nako? She isn’t quite sure. To be fair, she doesn’t remember anyone’s name yet. Not even any of the teachers. And she has been out of it today.

“Do you want to go home together?” Nako (she decides) asks her with what might be the kindest eyes she's ever seen. 

"Nabuki Yako!" A girl with black mid-length hair calls out to her classmate before she could respond to the invitation. Yuri would be confused about the girl's name again if she weren't too busy weighing her options. 

She glances to her left where Nako talks to the girl who called her. Shortly after, an even taller girl joins them. They look nice and Nako has been nothing but friendly throughout the day, even with her short responses. But she is very awkward around people she's not close with. And the encounter with the stranger from lunch has drained her social energy for the week, however short it was. Singing around a total stranger who is also a bit strange is already way out of her comfort zone. She doesn't think she can handle even a 10-minute walk with people who might hate her. 

Yuri's mind goes a mile a second, thinking of the different ways things can go wrong if she went with the other girls. So she ends up slipping away, not saying goodbye to her seatmate. She'll beat herself up for this later.

//

Yuri lies down in her bed and stares at the ceiling of her new room. Her family just moved from Busan last week for her dad's job and adjusting hasn’t been the easiest. It was hard enough for her to make friends in her hometown and now she has to start over. She can only sigh.

She thinks of calling Tomi, her childhood friend. But she knows that the blonde girl is watching dramas at this time. Honda Hitomi, who talked to her first in 3rd grade despite being the new girl in town, wouldn’t mind at all. She would playfully complain about her peace being disturbed but she'd drop anything for Yuri. The brunette knows that and smiles to herself at the thought of the cute girl who can make the sassiest comebacks. But she chooses not to call anyway. Maybe another time.

Yuri tries to distract herself with her phone. But her mind immediately drifts to earlier. She wonders if the smaller girl now thinks she's rude for leaving like that. She probably hates her. No. Nako wouldn't. She doesn't really know anything about her new classmate. But she has pet birds! Yuri spent most of homeroom period looking at cute pictures of them. She saw how Nako's eyes twinkled as she talked about them. That girl and hate don't go together. She probably couldn't care less and has forgotten about it. She nods to herself in agreement.

"Forget it. Forget it." She says, as if trying to hypnotize herself.

Once again, trying to distract herself, Yuri takes out her headphones. Music comforts her the best. It's the thing that always works. But looking at her headphones reminds her of the earphones the odd girl left in that club room.

Yuri rolls around the bed and buries her face in her pillow as she remembers that interaction. She wonders how much of her singing the girl heard. Yuri loves music the most. And singing is her escape. But she'd rather die than sing in front of an audience. If only she could erase that memory from her brain, she thinks. Or better yet, she'd erase the other girl's memory. She spends the rest of her evening reliving the embarrassing moments of her day.

//

Yuri wasn't worried about what Nako would say when she enters their classroom. She had spent most of last night doing that already. And the rest of it, attempting to get her mind off of it unsuccessfully. Yuri yawns as she puts her bag down on her desk and she immediately covers her mouth. She looks around, subtly. No one could know she confused her cleansing foam with toothpaste this morning, right?

"What's wrong, you didn't get to sleep?" Nako asks as she offers the still sleepy girl a piece of candy. "It's mint. Maybe it'll wake you up a little." She explains to a dazed Yuri who nods and nervously mumbles her thanks.

Nako doesn't ask her about how she left without saying a word the previous day. And Yuri’s heart grows fonder for her.

"Yuri-ah," Nako calls her seatmate when the bell rings for lunch. "Wanna eat lunch together?" She asks Yuri who is busy looking for something in her bag. The short-haired girl glances between her seatmate and the earphones that she has finally found.

"It'll just be me and Minjoo, my friend from the other class,” Nako says and then fake whispers, “She looks cool but she’s actually a dork.” 

She puts her hand by her chin seemingly trying to think of who else there would be. "Hm, Yujin might be there too. She's younger than us but we sometimes hang out together."

"O-oh I'd love to," Yuri says but her expression doesn't match her words. "But I have something to do first. M-maybe I'll catch up later." Her last sentence is filled with uncertainty and ends up sounding like a question.

Nako nods as she waves her goodbye. For a second, Yuri wonders if Nako can read what’s on her mind.

//

Yuri finds herself walking towards the club room. None of the students seem to be headed in the same direction. She accidentally found her way to it the day before while looking for a quiet place to answer her mom's phone call. She was glad to find a quiet place then but she kind of regrets it now.

She wonders if the odd girl from yesterday would be there again. She probably should have just taken the earphones to the lost & found office or the student council. But with another yawn, she continues on her way. Maybe she can take a nap there too.

Yuri opens the door to the room and finds a girl sitting in the back by the window. She tries to walk in as quietly as she can. The girl with long brown hair is resting her head over her arms on the desk, sleeping peacefully. She thought, anyway.

"You wanted to see me again?" Hyewon suddenly asks, causing Yuri to stumble back and hold on to the door.

"Y-yah!" Yuri half-shouts with her hand to her chest, visibly shocked. "Can you like try to not scare me like that?" She adds.

Hyewon opens her eyes a little and the corner of her lips turn up to a smile, looking at Yuri.

"I guess I do things to your heart, huh?" She says with a smirk. "Sorry about that, honey." The last remark leaves Yuri frowning. Her face suddenly feels warm so she quickly takes a seat to avoid looking at the other girl.

Yuri sits by the door, the opposite end of where Hyewon is. She keeps her eyes on the board as she feels Hyewon's stare.

"D-don't call me honey." Yuri says, louder than she planned to. "And here's your earphones. You're welcome by the way." She says, putting it down on the desk next to her. 

Hyewon smirks at her. "Thank you but you could just give it to me, you know? I'm like five steps away." She says, now sitting upright with her hand under her chin, observing Yuri.

"Just be thankful I gave it back at all, Kang Hyewon-ssi," Yuri says enunciating every syllable of her name. "You could just walk here then and pick it up since you're so close and all." Maybe it's because her heart almost jumped out earlier or because she has already embarrassed herself yesterday but she doesn't feel nervous around Hyewon. For some reason, she doesn't think she need to filter her words around the girl sitting at the other end of the room. 

"Ah. I guess you wanted me to go to you, huh? You should've just said so, angel."

Yuri hopes her cheeks aren't as rosy as they feel. She wonders how Hyewon could say such jokes with a straight face.

"Maybe i just wanted to see how quick you can be? I mean you did hide very quickly under the desk yesterday." Yuri says with a tone that she doesn’t usually use with people she just met. It’s how she sounds when she bickers with Hii-chan.

Hyewon softly chuckles and the sound fills the room. Yuri wouldn't mind hearing it again. She lightly kicks her other foot at the thought.

"Sorry, angel. I'll have to decline today. I'll just take those later. You might run away if I come any closer. Thank you though for remembering my name." She says with her hand on her chest, acting flattered.

"W-whatever. My reaction was perfectly understandable," Yuri makes an attempt to glare at Hyewon. "A-and don't call me angel either." She says before looking away again.

Hyewon laughs again. Something in Yuri’s stomach flips.

"Well, aren't you adorably snarky today, Yuri-ssi?" She emphasizes her name. Hyewon lets out a dramatic sigh. "How unexpected. I already miss how adorably shy and panicked you were yesterday." Hyewon says as she puts her head down again.

Yuri decides to ignore Hyewon's teasing this time and tries to change the topic. "What is this room anyway?" She continues as she glances around. It looks like a regular room but the seats seem older and the board looks like it hasn't been used in a while.

"It's an old club room. But the club moved to another room after the school's renovation. Right now, it's just collecting dust. So I'm just using it as my personal nap room," Hyewon says, now with her eyes closed. "Feel free to come here anytime."

"Why do you get to use this though? Did you pick the lock? Or are you like part of the student council? You don't look the part though." Yuri says in a mocking tone, with all the bravado she could muster.

Hyewon scoffs at Yuri's remark. "I'll let that rude comment slide since you're cute, alright? But I'm not telling you since you've hurt my feelings. You'll just have to keep being curious about me."

Yuri also scoffs at her response. She wonders why she hasn't left yet. She was just supposed to leave the earphones here and maybe take a nap if no one else were here. She also surprised herself by how much she has talked to the odd girl and the way she has. She suspects there’s something wrong with this room. She knows nothing about this stranger except her name. But for the first time since moving here, she feels like herself. Maybe it’s because Hyewon seems laidback. Maybe it’s her playfulness. She isn’t sure but something about the room feels strangely warm and comforting. 

"I'm not really curious. And I won’t come here again," Yuri says, now resting her head on her arms. "But I'll be making this my nap room today, too. I'm sure you wouldn't mind since you're so grateful that I didn't throw away your earphones."

Hyewon hums in response. “I hope you don’t mind then since my earphones are way out of my reach thanks to a certain someone. I’d be annoyed if she weren’t so cute.” She puts her phone out and a song starts playing.

Yuri was about to respond to the teasing but stops when she recognizes the song. It’s Baek Yerin’s Rest and the song softly plays in the mostly empty room. She almost sings along but stops herself when she remembers that she isn’t alone.

“You’re not gonna sing for me today, angel?” Hyewon lazily asks.

“I don’t sing just for anyone, you know?” Yuri replies, clicking her tongue.

Yuri turns to face Hyewon who still has her eyes shut. It’s the first time Yuri really looks at her. The sunlight seeps through the windows illuminating the girl’s face. She wonders if it’s fair that someone could look as stunningly beautiful with barely any makeup, even with bags under her eyes. What? She shakes herself a little at the thought.

“I’m flattered then that you let me hear it.” Hyewon teases.

“W-wha..” Yuri starts as she faces away from Hyewon again. “You keep saying nonsense. Just sleep it off. Your eyebags look like they need a break from you.” she teases the other girl before she realizes what she’s saying.

“Don’t be rude to my eyebags. These are battle scars, you know?” Hyewon softly responds.

Yuri snorts at how ridiculous she thinks the other girl sounds. She’d be annoyed but she actually finds it a little amusing.

“A-anyway, you hearing me sing was an accident. That’s the last time you’ll get to hear it.” 

The next song plays.

_Get away from your own sorrow_   
_Let the sun come through your window_   
_You don't have to open up wide_   
_But I want to intimate_

“That’s a pity then,” Hyewon says and Yuri is almost certain that the long-haired girl is pouting. “Your voice is really pretty, Yuri-ssi. I was hoping to hear it again.” Hyewon’s voice fades as she says it. She has probably drifted to sleep.

_You'll never know how much your voice attracts me, boy_   
_It's exceptional_   
_Especially, when you're playing the song for me_   
_I can't take my eyes away_

Yuri feels herself blush at what she just heard. She wonders if she’s imagining things and doesn’t know how to feel about the compliment. Was it one? Or was it just Hyewon teasing her? Maybe she means the opposite.

She begins to quietly hum along the song to distract herself. She hopes it doesn’t reach the other side of the room. Or maybe she hopes it does.

The song changes.

“Really pretty.” These were the last words that Yuri hears before her eyelids finally give up. She’s not really sure if Hyewon said it again or she’s replaying the words from earlier. It does strange things to her stomach anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still not sure what im doing or where this is going. sorry for errors and inconsistencies heh.
> 
> thank you to anyone reading !
> 
> hyewon was playing baek yerin's every letter i sent you (rest, popo & can i b u) btw


End file.
